


My Sla- I mean Boyfriend

by InstantRamenLmao



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please Don't Hurt Me, my ship is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantRamenLmao/pseuds/InstantRamenLmao
Summary: Please I do ship Mahiyoko but I ship this more please don’t hurt me





	My Sla- I mean Boyfriend

“Hey guys” Hajime said to everyone he saw in the dining room. Even though he only saw one person, which was in turn, his best friend, Hiyoko Saionji.

“Hey Hajime!” The Ultimate Traditional Dancer responded with glee and ran up to hug him, almost knocking him over.

“Woah, you almost made me fall, be a bit more careful next time! Also, why are we the only ones here?” He questioned her as he did realize the abscense of people beforehand.

“No clue, probably to the new island Monokuma announced, he also presented a new motive but we all agreed not to kill each other.” She answered while looking up and him.

“Alright, do you wanna go with them or stay here? It’s up to you, I'm too lazy to think right now.” Hajime said, yawning and stretching.

“Let’s go to the store for gummies!~” Hiyoko said in an elated tone as she climbed on his back forcing him to carry her.

“Alright, since I’m not in the mood to fight or argue, but you hafta pay me back in some way or form.” Hajime said and he smiled at her and put her on his shoulders.

“Fine... after can we go to your cottage? It’s closer anyways.” Hiyoko relented, as she hated paying back

“Yeah, I don’t know what to do, there’s absolutely nothing to do besides lounge around and eat.” Hajime responded

“Hajime it’s just because you’re lazy and don’t use your 'talent', if you even have one.” Hiyoko remarked, putting a slight frown on Hajime's face which Hiyoko failed to notice

“Well say that all you want that’s all I think there is. It’s just all so... boring...” He said, his hair growing and darkening an unnoticed bit by Hiyoko, his right eye also growing a bit more crimson.

“Well, do you want me to dance for you then? I don’t mind.” She offered to him, looking at him with a smile.

“Why not, it’d make it more interesting for me, and you’re the best here, so of course, I’d love to see my mas- girlfriend in action.” Hajime answered to her, pecking her on the forehead. “You’ll do amazing, even if you mess up.” Making her blush intensely.

“I know, and you make me feel amazing as well.” She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, making him blush as well.

Hiyoko then put on the performance as Hajime, obviously watched, and smiled dreamily, watching his girlfriend dance for him.

And of course Hiyoko called him her “slave” but she still loved him.


End file.
